


Lifetime

by whiskerbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbeom/pseuds/whiskerbeom
Relationships: Im Jaebeom - Relationship, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/You





	Lifetime

**Pairing:** Jaebeom x OC

 **Genre:** Fluff, Angst

 **Warning/s:** mentions of death ****

 **A/N:** This is from a perspective of a third person, a drabble

-

_Oh?! Hello there!_

_Are you ready to listen?_

_Shall I start?_

_This is a story of two people and their beautiful but tragic romance._

Once there was a man named, Jaebeom. He is a passionate artist. Anyone who sees his art was mesmerized. But you see, his art is not like the others.

Jaebeom’s art is mysterious. He could have painted a single canvas but its meaning were endless. His art always has a thousand stories to tell to different people until one masterpiece came along.

This masterpiece had only one story to tell. The masterpiece is a modern portrait of a woman smiling brightly painted with the colors of a sunset. It is the only art Jaebeom has created to have only one meaning.

_But who was in the masterpiece, you ask?_

It was none other than the woman who has completely captured his heart, Iris. The woman Jaebeom had loved dearly.

Jaebeom and Iris were invincible and inseparable. Iris also loved him. She loved him unconditionally. She also loved his artworks but she loved it more to see Jaebeom passionately doing what he loved to do.

One gloomy morning, Jaebeom has just finished his latest artwork. Walking towards Iris, he collapsed.

Iris rushed him to the hospital.

_And now, here is where their love went tragic._

The doctor has told the bad news: Jaebeom is dying. His brain tumor has grown immensely and any operations would now be meaningless.

Iris cried. Her heart was shattered.

After she broke the news to Jaebeom, he decided to retire. Jaebeom held one last exhibit for his retirement. That exhibit was also the first time he revealed the last painting he ever made: his masterpiece.

After a year, Jaebeom had passed away.

-

“Ma, are you telling your story again to the kids?” The daughter asked. Her mother nodded.

“Come on, kids. It’s time for bed.”

“Good night, granma!” the kids chirped.

The grandmother was now left alone in her room.

Before she goes to bed, she reads the letter her late husband left her.

> _Dear Iris,_
> 
> _Mon amour, my Iris. Firstly, I want to say sorry. I’m sorry I could not uphold my promise that I will be beside you, forever in this lifetime._
> 
> _Mon amour, thank you. Thank you for coming into my life, for making me that happiest man alive, for taking care of me and most of all for staying. I could not thank you enough for bringing joy to my life._
> 
> _When I’m gone, please be happy. I want you to be happy. Do not forget to take care of yourself too._
> 
> _I love you, mon amour. I will always love you. Let’s find each other again in our next lifetime._

“Oh my Jaebeom. I’ll see you soon.”

As she drifted off to sleep. She has breathed her last breath.

“Oh my Iris, I have waited so long for you.”


End file.
